Be Thou For The People
by Noir Rose
Summary: In a world were everything is dieing how can one girl be the cure for everything?SS story, AU


Hiya this is my new fic that I wrote for one of my practice English exam thingys.

Hope ya like it!

Oh and to the readers of 'The Experiments' I'm thinking of stopping it… sorry…

**Be thou for the People**

A young man with messy chocolate hair wearing a warm coat and gloves walked down the quiet alleyway. _Man it's cold! I knew I should of left the office earlier, then I wouldn't have to go to the other bloody station! To get to the so-called 'country'._ The man let out a small chuckle and mumbled to himself, " 'countryside' they said full of clean air, grass and first class water, Lying bastards." He pulled the coat closer to his body and made his way through the crowed streets full of workers scurrying home.

He made it to the station without being mobbed by outcasts. _The poor sods _He thought bitterly to himself as waited for the train, _more disappear every day and no one gives a damn… why would we? We have everything we need and could want, money, food, warmth…_ The train pulled in stopping his thoughts. AS he sat down on the train he looked out upon the station and saw her…A outcast. Wearing a torn long overcoat, shoes at least five times big for her, normally he would have not noticed her but with it being his job to notice things and also, though he would not admit it to anyone it was because of her eyes. Large green, no emerald eyes started back at him, through the dirt, he saw such innocence and pain in those eyes. The train pulled out of the station and she was gone.

He ran down the alleyway. Away from the large mob of angry villagers.

"KILL! Kill the demon!" They screamed waving their torches in the air. He jumped up upon the nearest buildings roof, and hid in the shadows.

"You should get your own hiding place, you know?" A clam voice said behind him. He spun around and came face to face with two piercing blue eyes.

"Are you a demon?" The hidden man asked.

"No" he replied gruffly.

"I am Fai D. Flowright, it's a pleasure to met you. Demon." Those words reopened old wounds within him. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself? Or can demons not talk?"

"I am no demon! It's Kurogane"

"Kurogane? Kurogane what?"

"I don't need to give you my last name. Priest." He spat as if it was a swear word.

"Ah!" exclaimed Fai "You have heard of me!"

"Who hasn't?"

"True I have built quite a reputation…" Fai stepped out of the shadows allowing the moonlight to hit him and show his features. His messy golden hair, pale skin and know-it-all grin.

"Well if your not a demon what are you?" The blond asked after a moments silence. It was only then he noticed he had been staring.

"A half"

"Really? I haven't took down one of those in a long time." Before Kurogane could even comprehend the situation, blackness overcame him.

The Next Day 

Li Syaoran stepped into his office and sat down behind the messy, paper-infested des and closed his eyes.

"Hello Li-san." A cool voice said from the darkened corner of the room.

"Who's there?" Syaoran inquired.

"Merely a man whom wishes to employ your services." A tall figure wearing aa white suit and carrying a cane steeped forward. His skin was deeply tanned and his eyes were so dark Syaoran couldn't tell were his pupils began.

"What do you want found?"

"I want a person found. A green-eyed person." A picture of the girl from last night flashed through Syaoran's head, and his interest spiked.

"A G.E.P.?"

"Yes, a green-eyed girl. I'm sure you have not had a case like this before, properly only jealous wives and husbands take use of your services and skills." This was true, but to find a G.E.P.? They were almost an existent species.

"Who?"

"A Miss Reed. She has never reported to the 'Place of Testing' and she is 19 years old. Do you see my problem Li-san?" Syaoran was surprised that she managed to live pass 10 years old, after all the GEP had to report every ten years to the PT as many, but he could see why she wouldn't go no one has returned from the PT. A lone thought said that she was only a year younger than him.

"How much will I be paid?"

"It's all about the money these days, **sigh** 7000 quebs." The man replied.

"7000!" Syaoran said as he shot up from his chair. 7000 would get his mother out of hospital.

"May I know the name of my employer?" He asked when he had clamed down.

"**chuckle**I knew you'd see it my way. My name is Earl Livingston."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter : )

Please review I live on them and huggles : D

Noir Rose


End file.
